Regret
by BiddyAuthor
Summary: "I love you." "Well, it's too late for that Draco." With that, she walked out of the room, leaving me in misery and heartbreak. I would never be able to hold her and kiss her the way I wanted. And for the first time in years, I started shedding tears.


A/N:Just a little one shot for Dramione. Please excuse any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

I always see you in the hallways, laughing about with the Pothead and Weasel, looking as if you could not be any happier. But then, you turn your eyes to me, and your expression changes. Instead of a warm smile, I receive a scoff and a cold, hard glare, that you reserve exclusively for me. I know you have every right to give me the cold shoulder but to feel that much hatred towards me? It's almost as if you forgot about all the memories from before Hogwarts. I always wish that we could return to those days, instead of having to chose sides and have a war and prejudice come in the way if such an innocent friendship. But that is obviously just a bunch of bullocks.I remember all of those memories and hold them dear to my heart. in first year, I knew that you knew I had to act that way, and I hoped that you wouldn't give up on me. But apparently, you started to value your friendship to Potter and Weaselbee more than you valued ours. I knew once I had called you a Mudblood, all would be lost. But I hopes to Merlin you would understand. But when you punched me in the saw in third year, I knew then that out friendship had no hope in being fixed. Our friendship seemed to not even exist. And that is something that hurt me more than anything. More than when my father vigorously beat me to the ends of life, or when my mother betrayed me and took sides with my father.

I tried to explain my behavior towards you, you would not hear it. You jumped to conclusions and accused me of joining the Dark Side and becoming on of "them." I tried so hard to explain that my customs, my pureblood traditions, were ones that had to be followed. If my parents had found out about you, I would be disowned and you would be tortured mercilessly without pity. If only you listened, we might have stayed friends and hopefully more, which was my only wish.

XXX

I left the dungeons and smoothly walked down the corridors leading to the Great Hall. I turned a corner and saw you walking out of the library, most likely walking towards the Great Wall like me. you turned your head and saw me. You gave me your signature glare and walked after to your destination. I looked around and saw no one in the corridor. now this was my opportunity. I quickened my pace and grabbed your wrist. You turned around, seeing it was me. And feebly tried to escape my grasp. But I wasn't having that. I quickly dragged her into an empty broom cupboard and closed the door, blocking it's entrance.

"Hermione, why do you do it?" I asked, my voice a soft whisper, so unlike my usual facade.

"What are you talking about?" She spat, her voice portraying nothing but dislike and disgust.

"Bullocks. You know what I'm talking about. What happened to our friendship? Did that mean nothing to you?" I demanded.

"You made your choice during first year." She said, disgust dripping in her tone.

"You never let me explain!" I accused her.

"I don't need an explanation. You chose your side and I chose mine. Now leave me alone! You don't deserve me as your friend. You would only use me." she stated before moving past me towards the exit.

"You're wrong you know," I whispered, "I wouldn't lose you because..." I trailed.

"Because why." she whispered.

"Because...because_ I love you_." I paused, the door in front of her, her hand on the door knob.

"Well, it's too late for that, Draco. I'm sorry."With that last note, she left the cupboard, leaving me in my misery, with my permanently broken least I'll always have the memories, even if some will haunt me. I will never give up on her. Hermione Granger was the one person that liked me for me. She saw past my flaws unlike everyone else who made an effort to point them out.

I walked out of the cupboard and slowly walked to the library. My apetitte was forgotten. I needed a quiet place to think. Some where that I would not be disturbed. I couldn't help but replay her words. _It's too late for that Draco. _How could I have been so stupid? Why didn't I just stay her friend and screw all of the standards that were expected of me? I am such an idiot. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't realize I had already walked all the way to the library entrance and now I was just standing next to the door looking like an idiot. I quickly masked myself in my usual scowl and walked inside. I paid no attention to who was watching me as I made my way to the back of the room. I was going to my secret room, which no one but myself knew existed. I turned a corner and saw the door. I wrenched it open and stepped in. Inside of my secret room was a table and with four chairs, a small bookcase to keep special books in, and a couch. I plopped down on the couch and let my mask slip off. Hermione's words kept repeating in my head. _It's too late for that Draco._ Why? Why did I have to be such an idiot? I wish I could just go back in time and slap my younger self and force him to keep the friendship with Hermione. Everything would be different. I could have my dream girl. I would finally have done something right with my life. But that was all just a dream. Hermione. It was impeckable how much I adored her. I watched grow up from afar. Hiding in the shadows but still watching her. I saw her grow from her childlike phase into a beautiful young women. No one even noticed her but me. She was so beautiful and perfect, but she was the one thing I could never have. I pounded my fist against the couch cushion. I was a stupid git. I never wanted it to turn out like this. I wanted to be able to hold her in my arms, snogging her senseless. But I could never do that. I would never be able to hold her like that.

And for the first time in years, I started shedding tears.

XXX

I cried until I was out of tears. I never let anything get to me this much. Not enough for me to cry. I haven't cried since father first started beating me. I had set up a wall that blocked my emotions so I didn't seem weak. Weakness is what would get me killed. Even though I knew that, I couldn't help but have one weakness. The girl that had stolen my heart. I wasn't complete without her. I knew she didn't know how deep I felt for her, but I would risk my life if that meant she would live happier. I let a lone tear shed from my eye and flow down my cheek. I heard the door open and my head flicked up. In the doorway was the angel herself, Hermione Granger. She stared at me wide eyed before bolting from the door and away from me. I couldn't blame her for her actions. No one had ever seem my this way. But I knew when she failed to even look back at me that all her compassion towards anything concerning me was gone. I only hope she would not be injured when the attack came.

Thuds and crashes echoed throught the corridors. The attack. It was now. I ran from my secret room to the corridor. I saw all death eaters advancing on the Hogwarts students. I quickly turned a corner and with a wave of my wand I was wearing my death eater attire. Please, let Hermione live throught his. I turned back to the corridor and saw some of my classmates, dueling with Yaxely. They didn't stand a chance.

"Stupfey!" I yelled, successfully stunning a student. I continued to duel until everyone besides the death eaters were unconscious or dead.

I ran outside and into the main battle field. I searched the crowd until I saw Hermione dueling with Bellatrix. I knew Hermione did not stand a chance against my aunt.

"Stupfey!" I yelled again, stunning my aunt. I ran to Hermione and took her face in my hands, I knew I did not have much time before someone noticed. I shoved a note into her hands and whispered, "I love you." And before I knew it, I heard the last words I would ever hear. "Avada Kedarva." The green spell hit me and I saw black. I was dead.

Hermione Point of View

I was shocked. Draco sacrificed his life to tell me one last time that he loved me. I clutched the note he gave me tighter. I had a choice. And I knew which one I was going to pick. Quickly, I pulled Draco and apparated to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, where someone would find us, but far from the fighting. I laid Draco's body on the ground and picked up the note. I fought tears the whole time.

_Hermione,_

_By the time you read this I will be dead. You are probably wondering why I would save your life by sacrificing mine. Hermione I never did get to give you and explanation._

_I never wanted to do all those things to you all these years. Truthfully, it almost killed me to do it. If only I wasn't so naive, we would have stayed friends._

_But I was too scared at the time to back down to my father. He started to beat me and I didn't know what do to or who to turn to._

_So I kept everything bottled up. And I hoped after everytime I bullied you that you would see past the act. But you never did._

_Hermione, I love you. I know these words would have been the last I would ever speak, but they are true._

_I love you and I wish that you have a wonderful life after the battle. I just want you to be happy._

_Hermione, all I ask is that you never forget me, or the childhood memories we have together. Those memories are what kept me sane all these years._

_I love you._

_Draco._

I let a tear slide down from my eye. How could I have been so cruel? I never let him explain. And now he would never be able too. I balled my fist in anger. I can't believe this! I've loved him for years but hatred buried the love I felt. And now the love that's been hidden for so long had surfaced. And I knew what I had to do. Call it reckless but I had to do this. I laid down on the ground next to Draco. I grabbed his cold hand and pointed my wand at myself.

"Avada Kedarva."

I saw a flash of green light then darkness.


End file.
